


Artwork for "You want a (revolution)" series by SecondSecret

by elentari7



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 20:18:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3742294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elentari7/pseuds/elentari7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The details of this fic have been keeping me up many a late night/early morning, and on one of those I decided I just *had* to collate the facecasts...sooooo have two! (The author and I have a PB headcanon for Éponine, but we also liked Samantha Barks and it's nice to be able to name your POV character.)</p><p>EDIT: following the face-casting of Gavroche, Sam Barks has been changed to Deepika Padukone.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Series Banner

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [With your thirst and with my hunger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3454541) by [SecondSecret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSecret/pseuds/SecondSecret). 
  * Inspired by [You come crashing in](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3624852) by [SecondSecret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSecret/pseuds/SecondSecret). 
  * Inspired by [Bigger than your pride's worth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4225680) by [SecondSecret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSecret/pseuds/SecondSecret). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The details of this fic have been keeping me up many a late night/early morning, and on one of those I decided I just *had* to collate the facecasts...sooooo have two! (The author and I have a PB headcanon for Éponine, but we also liked Samantha Barks and it's nice to be able to name your POV character.)
> 
> EDIT: following the face-casting of Gavroche, Sam Barks has been changed to Deepika Padukone.

 

Left to right: Enjolras=Aaron Tveit. Combeferre=Preity Zinta. Courfeyrac=B. S. Feuilly=Ramin Karimloo. Cosette=Dia Frampton. Marius=Eddie Redmayne. Éponine=S. B. / Deepika Padukone. Jehan=Kim Myungsoo. Bahorel=Keith Longhorn. Musichetta=Rosario Dawson. Joly= J. L. Bossuet=Carter Michael. Grantaire=George Blagden.

 

 


	2. Part 2 Banner

For the Enjolras-POV companion fic to "With your thirst and with my hunger", with Aaron Tveit as Enjolras and George Blagden as Grantaire:

 


	3. t&h chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In ch. 11 R confessed to keeping detailed track of who is which Avenger, so have a crappy fan graphic of an RPF AU within a fanfic. ...that made sense, yes?

The ABC as the Avengers (plus one poor confused lost DC duckling)

Captain America = Enjolras

Iron Man = Grantaire

Nick Fury = Combeferre

Hawkeye = Courfeyrac

Black Widow = Jehan

Thor = Bahorel

Falcon = Feuilly

Agent Maria Hill = Éponine

Dr. Bruce Banner = Joly

The Incredible Hulk = Bossuet

Robin = Marius


	4. Part 1 Banner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With new 'Ponine celebrity facecast, Deepika Padukone

 

Éponine = S. B. / Deepika Padukone. Marius = Eddie Redmayne. Bossuet = Carter Michael. Grantaire = George Blagden. Joly = J.L.

 

 


End file.
